


Let The Adventure Begin

by afteriwake



Series: Geek To Geek [1]
Category: CSI: NY, Criminal Minds
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Online Friendship, Past Penelope Garcia/Kevin Lynch, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Season/Series 05, Pre-Season/Series 06, meeting in person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After having been online friends for some time, Adam and Garcia finally get to meet in person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another one of my series I'm transferring over from Livejournal. I swear I have more stories for it but what I am posting today is all I had up on the community I'd made for it. But I think I will definitely try and write more for this because the idea was pretty cute.
> 
> Anyway, this particular fic was written for **failegaidin** at LJ as a belated **csi_santa** gift. When none of her original prompts sparked and we got to talking about Adam/Garcia in a CSI: NY/CM crossover, this happened. It's set pre-season 6 for CSI: NY and pre-season 5 for Criminal Minds.

It wasn’t as though Adam and Garcia didn’t know each other. They’d met via Second Life years ago, around the time the New York labs had the case involving the game. But this was the first time they’d ever met in person when Mac had called in the BAU to consult on a puzzling serial killer case they had. When Garcia had found out, she’d put in for some of the weeks of vacation time that she had accrued, to start the day after the case finished.

The first time she and Adam met she’d squealed with delight and given him a huge hug before she realized that she might be embarrassing him. But he hugged her back and they got introductions taken care of before Mac or Hotch could even open their mouths. Hotch had given her a stern look while Mac gave both of them a raised eyebrow. Only then did they put a clamp on their mutual excitement and focus on the case at hand.

It took a week, but now the case was over and Garcia’s week of vacation was starting. She waved to everyone on her team as they got into the elevator to leave the labs, and then she turned to Adam. “Okay, Adam. We have one week to do whatever we want. Well, whatever we want when you’re not working, anyway. What do you want to do?”

Adam looked into the break room where he saw Danny, Lindsay and Stella watching the two of them with smiles on their faces. He’d noticed that any time one of the CSIs or Flack or Angell started watching the two of them together there’d be a grin on their faces. Apparently, Hawkes had told him the day before, Stella was convinced that they were cute together, and she’d convinced everyone else of that fact too.

“Second Life?” he suggested. “Could be interesting to see what kind of commentary we can come up with.”

“I like it,” she said with a grin before her phone rang. She looked at the name and grinned. “Talk dirty to me, manly man.”

Morgan laughed on the other end. “You sure you’re going to be okay with your new friend for an entire week, baby doll?”

“What, worried I’ll do something that will be mockworthy when I get back?” she asked, feigning shock, though she had a smile on her face and winked at Adam. “I’ll be _fine_. In fact, I’m only going to be alone with him all day for three days this week. Rest of the time I’m on my own to explore the Big Apple.”

“I thought he’d get the time off.”

“You met Detective Taylor. You saw how busy the labs were. Heck, I was lucky enough to get a week off from the FBI. I think it would be harder for him to get two consecutive days off than it was for me to get a week.”

Morgan laughed again. “Well, enjoy yourself, baby girl. We’ll see you in a week.”

“Bye, hot stuff.” She hung up and turned to Adam. “So?”

“You must have been talking to Special Agent Morgan,” Adam said with a grin, receiving one from her in return. “He seemed cool.”

“He is,” she said. “Don’t tell anyone, but he’s my favorite on the whole team. And that’s saying something because I love everyone on it.”

“I could see that.” He cast one last look at the people in the break room before offering his arm to her. 

“You love all the people you work with too, don’t you?” she asked as she took his arm.

“Maybe not love, but I like everyone,” he said. “I have a kind of different relationship with everyone on the team.”

“Like what?”

“Well, I spend more time with the CSIs than the detectives, though Angell and I sometimes get coffee together and geek out about the newest movies and stuff when she’s not hanging out with her boyfriend.”

“That tall, handsome drink of water you guys call Flack, right?” she said with a grin.

“Are they that obvious?” he said, slightly surprised.

“Nah. I’m just really good at picking up the subtle signs. That, and I saw him comforting her in an out of the way hallway after that crime scene in the Bronx. She got really spooked by it, and I saw him kiss her on the forehead. You don’t do that with someone you’re just friends with while you’re working.”

Adam grinned again. “Yeah. Usually, they’re really good at hiding it, even though most of us on the team already know.”

“I think they’re cute together,” she said as they got to the elevator. “Sorta like me and Kevin were, only less geeky.”

“How’re you holding up with that, anyway?” Adam asked as he pushed the button for the first floor.

Her grin faltered. “All right. Morgan and Reid and Prentiss all noticed right off the bat and they’re trying to help me get over it. I think this short vacation in the city is going to help a lot.”

“Well, you have me here, too, if you want to just take some time and talk about it,” he said.

Her smile returned. “I just might take you up on that, m’dear.”

He grinned back as the elevator doors opened, and they stepped inside. Her being here for a week would be good for both of them, he thought, and while he wouldn’t get to spend as much time with his friend as he would have liked, he was certainly going to enjoy every minute that he got.


End file.
